


Три воскресенья из жизни Шизуо

by Kita_Luiddinas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Инцест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_Luiddinas/pseuds/Kita_Luiddinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойтесь своих желаний, потому что они имеют свойство исполняться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три воскресенья из жизни Шизуо

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Хейваджима Каска = Ханеджима Юхей  
> 2\. сюжет тесно завязан на 25й серии Durarara!! и повествует о том, что могло быть после   
> 3\. Название гостиницы полностью звучит как "Four Seasons Chinzanso Hotel"  
> 4\. возможен небольшой ООС.

Машина двигалась стремительно и плавно. Шизуо сидел и молча провожал взглядом пробегающие снаружи высотки с горящими в лучах заката окнами, кафешки, бесконечные магазины и забегаловки, коих в Икебукуро было немеряно.  
Каска мягко вывернул руль, делая очередной поворот. Шизуо покосился на него и принялся украдкой рассматривать знакомый с детства профиль взрослеющего младшего брата. Привычно мягко очерченная скула, неплотно сжатые тонкие губы и высокомерно вздернутый подбородок ― все это оставалось неизменным, сколько бы лет ни прошло.  
Впрочем, не так уж много их и было, если подумать.  
Шизуо скользнул взглядом по ухоженным сжатым на руле рукам с отполированными ногтями. С трудом верилось, что такие руки всерьез могут причинить боль, но, тем не менее, Хэйваджима-старший знал это как никто другой. Сам ведь учил его защищать себя.  
Каска, если и заметил изучающий взгляд брата, то виду не подал. Впрочем, по его непроницаемому лицу было практически невозможно понять, о чем он думал. Просто спокойно смотрел на дорогу и молчал.  
Шизуо отвернулся, неслышно вздохнув. Этот день, сейчас медленно подходящий к концу, выдался довольно-таки энергозатратным: Изая, с его неистощимой фантазией на разного рода подлянки, покушение на Каску, да ещё и внезапно психанувшая Селти… От всего этого веяло каким-то едва ощутимым дискомфортом, который проворно пробрался внутрь и устроился где-то в области сердца, свернулся клубочком и помахивал хвостом, вызывая смутное, будто рябь на воде, раздражение.  
Не сказать, что Шизуо удивился, когда около него остановилась неприметная фиолетовая машинка с задумчивым братом за рулем. Он, скорее, в какой-то мере даже предполагал, что нечто в таком духе может случиться. В конечном итоге, они уже очень давно не виделись, ведь, как ни крути, график работы звезды экрана вряд ли был гибким настолько, чтобы ничем не жертвуя вести полноценную жизнь за кадром.  
И все же затянувшееся молчание причиняло неудобство, и Шизуо, отягощенный обилием всплывающих мыслей, то и дело принимался ерзать на сидении.  
Отвлечься от этого помогла только замаячившая впереди яркая вывеска «Four Seasons Hotel», и стало ясно, что Каска не просто так кружил по городу, а целенаправленно ехал к своему нынешнему месту обитания, одному из самых респектабельных отелей Токио.  
Шизуо хмыкнул. Разумеется, после того, что дорогой братец устроил в прямом эфире, о спокойном пребывании дома ему можно было забыть, как минимум, на неделю, а то и на две. Поэтому поступил мудро, не стал искушать судьбу и испытывать на прочность голосовые связки и нервы поклонниц.

В вестибюле было светло и довольно уютно. Каска уверенным шагом направился к одному из лифтов, и Шизуо ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Оказавшись внутри кабины, актер что-то тихо сказал служащему, тот кивнул и нажал на кнопку с номером 14. Двери медленно закрылись с каким-то шелестящим звуком, и лифт мягко оторвался от земли и поехал вверх.  
Все это время Каска отсутствующим видом разглядывал собственные ботинки, и лишь когда лифт, наконец, замер и двери разъехались в стороны, коротко бросил через плечо:  
― Идем.  
Шизуо неслышно шагнул на мягкое ковровое покрытие и встал за спиной у Каски, который уже вовсю возился с дверным замком. Послышался сухой щелчок, после чего парень довольно небрежно толкнул дверь рукой, и она отворилась, являя перед прибывшими просторный номер.  
― Заходи, ― Каска впервые посмотрел на брата, и, казалось, даже слегка расслабился.  
― Зачем ты меня сюда притащил? ― спросил Шизуо, делая пару шагов вглубь гостиной.  
― Затем, что дома меня атакует толпа папарацци, ― подтвердил его догадку Каска и подошел к окну, оперся на подоконник руками.  
― После того, что ты там устроил ― неудивительно, ― Шизуо фыркнул и улыбнулся уголком губ.  
― Это я должен был сказать, ― не оборачиваясь ответил его брат, чуть заметно передернув плечами. Можно было подумать, что он в этот момент тоже улыбнулся, но Шизуо знал, что это не так. Каска вообще редко когда считал нужным улыбаться просто так. Чем это было обусловлено –― сам черт, наверное, не разберет. ― Засветиться на всех камерах и благополучно проигнорировать сей прискорбный факт ― очень в твоем духе.  
Шизуо хмыкнул и запустил руки в карманы.  
― Решил поиграть в спасителя? ― поинтересовался он с едва различимыми насмешливыми нотками в голосе.  
Каска вдруг повернулся и смерил его бесстрастным взглядом.  
― Думай как хочешь, ― проговорил он вкрадчиво, исследуя глазами запачкавшуюся во время драки с Изаей барменскую форму. ― Тебе бы не мешало принять душ.  
― Дома приму, ― буркнул Шизуо. Чувство стыда за очередной испорченный костюм, подаренный братом, настойчиво заскреблось как незваный гость.  
Вместо ответа Хейваджима-младший молча подошел к нему, положил руку на плечо, развернул по направлению к ванной комнате и настойчиво надавил, заставляя Шизуо сдвинуться с места.  
― Тоже мне, нянька, ― пробурчал тот, но поддался.  
Ванная была просторной и светлой. Если не считать большой округлой ванны, душевой кабины, раковины и шкафчика для одежды, больше там ничего не было. Шизуо привычным движением ослабил галстук, расстегнул пуговицы на жилетке и рубашке, затем избавился от остальной одежды, в то время как Каска возился с водой, то и дело принимаясь регулировать температуру.  
― Достаточно было бы душа, ― пробормотал Шизуо.  
― Не захочешь ― не полезешь, ― просто ответил Каска, сидя на краю наполняющейся ванны, затем потянулся к полотенцу, вытер руки и удалился, прикрыв за собою дверь.  
Оставшись один, Хейваджима-старший вздохнул и залез под душ, подставляя лицо теплым упругим струям.  
Когда он закончил и вышел из душевой кабины, его одежды уже не было. Вместо нее на крючке покоился белый халат, который Каска, видимо, оставил в компенсацию за утащенные в прачечную шмотки. Шизуо покосился на наполненную отчего-то сине-зеленой водой пенную ванну. Должно быть, пока он не видел, Каска накидал туда какой-нибудь дряни. «Уж больно ты внимательный», ― подумал Шизуо, со вздохом шагнул в горячую воду и облокотился спиной о бортик.  
Через некоторое время дверь приоткрылась и в проеме возник Каска, подпер плечом косяк и уставился на брата ничего не выражающим взглядом, спрятав руки в карманах просторных светлых брюк.  
Шизуо покосился на него и вопросительно вздернул бровь.  
― К чему такая внезапная забота? – спросил он.  
Ответом ему послужило небрежное передергивание плечами, однако что-то во всей позе брата говорило о том, что он затеял все это не просто так, и теперь раздумывает над тем, с чего лучше начать. А если раздумывает, то его идея, с изрядной долей вероятности, Шизуо не сильно-то понравится.  
― Скоро у меня начнутся очередные съемки, ― сказал он, наконец. ― Буду играть парня, в которого влюблен его младший брат. Со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.  
Шизуо промычал что-то невразумительное, сморщил нос и сказал:  
― Необычный для тебя жанр.  
― Ну, так уж вышло, ― Каска прислонился к стене и сложил руки на груди, задумчиво уставился на брата. ― Однако я понял, что плохо представляю себе, каково это.  
Шизуо нахмурился. Этот разговор ему не нравился, потому что Каска уже совершенно очевидно что-то задумал.  
― И зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? ― поинтересовался он.  
― Хотел узнать, не согласишься ли ты помочь мне в подготовке к роли, ― ровным голосом ответил Каска и, помешкав, добавил: ― И в воспроизведении интимных сцен, возможно, тоже.  
Шизуо сжал край ванны до боли в костяшках, сдерживаясь, чтобы не разораться.  
― То есть ты предлагаешь мне... ― проговорил он чеканно и едва ли не по слогам.  
― Ага. Я был бы тебе крайне признателен, ― сказал Каска и чуть склонил голову, принимаясь разглядывать плитку на полу. ― Мне нужно увидеть, как ты будешь вести себя со стороны.  
― Да ты не охуел ли?! ― взревел Шизуо и подорвался вверх, расплескивая воду по полу. Затем он подлетел к шкафчику с одеждой, распахнул его, едва не выдрав дверцу с мясом, вспомнил, что одежда в прачечной, громко выругался, натянул халат и одарил брата яростным взглядом.  
― Даже не думай, ― сердито сказал он. ― Ты, по ходу, рехнулся. Что на тебя нашло вообще?!  
Каска поднял на него глаза.  
― Просто ты наиболее подходящая и безопасная кандидатура. Кроме того, наглядно показать мне то, что мне нужно увидеть, можешь только ты, ведь на съемках я буду на твоем месте.  
Шизуо открыл рот и тут же закрыл его, сообразив, что сказать ему нечего. Хотелось просто взять и приложить свихнувшегося братца об стенку, и, чтобы не воплотить свое страстное желание, Шизуо опрометью бросился к двери, схватил с кофейного столика мобильник, очки и пачку сигарет и, натянув ботинки, выскочил за дверь.  
Уже на улице оно вспомнил, что так и остался в халате. Возвращаться, однако, его не тянуло, поэтому Шизуо поспешил свернуть куда-нибудь в переулок потемнее, закурил и как ни в чем не бывало, направился домой, на ходу продолжая кипеть от возмущения. «Это ж надо было до такого додуматься?!» ― подумал он и со скрипом сжал сигарету между зубами.  
Он уже отошел от отеля достаточно далеко, когда внезапно мысли его прервал истошный вой пары пожарных машин, пронесшихся мимо. Спустя несколько секунд за ними проследовало несколько скорых и реанимация. Сирены слились воедино и заглушали все, продолжая выть каждая на свой манер.  
Шизуо остановился и озадаченно уставился им вслед, но был едва не сбит с ног пробегавшей мимо толпой бездельников.  
― Скорее, там гостиница горит! ― провопил какой-то парень издалека и активно замахал им рукой, заставляя поторопиться.  
Шизуо не успел даже как следует разозлиться на них, заподозрив, что горит именно тот отель, из которого он не так давно сбежал.  
За считанные секунды догнав стайку парней, он схватил одного из них за шиворот и развернул к себе.  
― Что за гостиница горит?! ― рявкнул он.  
Парень в изумлении уставился на него во все глаза.  
― Чи... чинзансо... ― промямлил он слабым голосом.  
― С-с-с-сука, ― прошипел Шизуо, отшвырнул свою жертву в кусты и понесся обратно к гостинице, подобрав полы халата.  
Чем ближе он подбирался к тому месту, где остановился Каска, тем тяжелее становилось дышать из-за дыма. Глаза слезились, уши закладывало от воплей сирен и гомона сотен снующих туда-сюда людей.  
Шизуо прищурился и поднял слезящиеся глаза вверх, стараясь разглядеть, на каком этаже пожар. Так и не сумев определить, он пробрался к одному из пожарников, который активно разматывал шланг.  
― На каком этаже пожар? ― возбужденно спросил он.  
― На тринадцатом, ― ответил пожарник. ― Господин, отойдите, пожалуйста, в безопасную зону...  
― Мой брат остановился на четырнадцатом, он уже эвакуировался?! ― не отставал Шизуо.  
Пожарный отвлекся от своего занятия и посмотрел на него.  
― Как зовут вашего брата?  
― Хейва... ээ... Ханеджима Юхей, ― сказал Шизуо скомкано. Слова застревали из-за забившего горло и нос дыма. Да и непривычно было называть Каску выдуманным именем.  
― Ханеджима Юхей имеется среди эвакуированных? ― протараторил пожарник в рацию.  
― Да, Юдзуки вытащил его пару минут назад, ― последовал ответ.  
Шизуо сорвался с места и побежал к каретам скорой помощи. Мысли путались, и в душе впервые за долгое время поселилось липкое неприятное чувство страха. Чем дольше приходилось искать брата среди пострадавших, тем глубже оно пускало свои корни, и когда, казалось, добралось до сердца, Шизуо увидел Каску. Тот лежал на носилках в кислородной маске. Какая-то женщина в голубой медицинской форме светила ему в глаз фонариком и, видимо, не дождавшись реакции, махнула рукой двум санитарам, которые подхватили носилки и резво утащили носилки в машину.  
― Что с ним?! ― едва опомнившись, принялся допрашивать медсестру Шизуо.  
― Господин, пройдите, пожалуйста, в безопасную зону...  
― Это мой брат, ― Шизуо в бешенстве сжал кулаки.  
Девушка осеклась, поджала губы, но все же ответила:  
― Отравление угарным газом. Достаточно сильное. Господин Ханеджима находится без сознания, так что...  
― Ясно, ― прервал ее Шизуо. ― Ясно.  
С этими словами он развернулся и пошел, сам не зная, куда. Шумные улицы сменялись безлюдными переулками, те, в свою очередь, темными пустынными скверами. В одном из таких скверов Хейваджима опустился на лавочку, подпалил очередную сигарету, задумчиво посмотрел на беззвездное небо и выдохнул дым из легких.  
На душе было тяжело. Может быть, оттого, что он так «вовремя» сбежал, оставив Каску, а может, потому что расстались они не самым лучшим образом.  
― Вы выглядите крайне подавленным, молодой человек, ― послышался незнакомый голос.  
Шизуо поднял глаза на низенькую старушку в кимоно. Должно быть, придерживается строгих традиций, как и многие старики.  
― Угу-м.  
― У вас что-то случилось? ― не отставала бабулька.  
Шизуо промолчал. Говорить на тему того, что у него случилось, ему категорически не хотелось. Зато внезапно захотелось, чтобы бабка убралась восвояси. Бить пожилых людей не входило в его планы, но бабка здорово начинала действовать на нервы.  
― В этом городе практически каждые десять минут случается несчастье, ― продолжала балаболить бабулька и села радом с Шизуо. ― Наверное, сегодня одно из них настигло вас.  
Хейваджима никак не отреагировал, только снова глубоко затянулся сигаретой.  
― Многие мечтают отмотать время назад, чтобы исправить то, что натворили, ― старушка хитро прищурилась и хихикнула. ― Вы бы хотели?  
― Что за глупости, ― буркнул Шизуо, раздражаясь все больше. ― Это чушь какая-то.  
― Как знать, ― пожилая дама по-девчачьи передернула плечиками. ― Говорят, есть дух, который такое умеет. Правда, встретить его крайне трудно.  
― Если бы такой дух был, лучше бы ему было оказаться поблизости, ― со вздохом ответил Хейваджима.  
― Может да, а может и нет. Палка та о двух концах, ― загадочно сказала старушка и поднялась. ― Хорошего вечера, молодой человек, ― с этими словами она развернулась и не спеша пошла вдоль тротуара, а Шизуо вдруг пробрал холодок. Поежившись, он тоже встал и побрел домой. Видимо, гулять по Икебукуро в халате было не самой лучшей идеей.

 

Назойливый телефонный звонок заставил Шизуо оторвать голову от подушки.  
Высветившееся на дисплее имя очков хорошего настроения, мягко говоря, не добавляло. Вообще, наверное, мало кто радовался, узрев во входящих имя Орихары Изаи.  
Шизуо насупился, но трубку взял.  
― Какого черта тебе надо, блоха? ― спросил он, откинувшись обратно на подушку.  
― Утречко доброе, Шизу-тян! ― послышался на том конце провода ехидный голос.  
― Не поверишь, у меня есть для тебя важная новость!  
― Что-то зачастил ты с новостями, ― проворчал Шизуо. ― Я, кажется, обещал тебе смерть в муках, если ещё хотя бы раз...  
― Это касается твоего ненаглядного братца, ― пропел в трубку Изая.  
Шизуо сел на кровати. Точно, ведь Каска сейчас в больнице. Неужели...  
― О чем ты?  
― Один ненормальный хочет убить его сегодня во время съемок, ― энергично протараторил Орихара. ― Я тебе даже место скажу, я сегодня добрый...  
― Стоп, ― прервал его Хэйваджима. Ощущение того, что это уже было, начинало смутно беспокоить. ― И кто этот ненормальный?  
― А черт его знает. Вбил себе в голову, что твой братец увел у него девушку.  
― По-моему, мы это уже проходили, ― Шизуо раздраженно вздохнул. Если этот ублюдок решил поиздеваться, слово в слово повторяя то, что лепетал вчера...  
― А, так ты уже в курсе? ― слегка удивленно спросил Орихара.  
― Разумеется, ведь это было вчера, ― рявкнул Шизуо.  
Изая помолчал несколько секунд, а потом не без ехидства спросил:  
― Ты что-то принимал или у тебя открылся дар ясновидения? Если второе, то живо скажи мне, что я ел на завтрак!  
― Иди к черту, а, ― с досадой отмахнулся Хэйваджима. ― А свои приколы можешь засунуть себе в задницу, иначе я сам это при встрече сделаю, ― закончил он угрожающе и захлопнул крышку телефона.  
Захлопнул и похолодел, глядя на дату. Если мобильник не врал, сегодня было то же число, что и вчера. Шизуо подорвался с кровати и включил телевизор. На экране миловидная ведущая утренних новостей с энтузиазмом вещала о каких-то соревнованиях по бегу, а прямо над ее головой красовалась вчерашняя дата. Хоть с порошком отмывай — не сотрешь  
Хейваджима выключил телевизор и сел на край кровати. По всему выходило, что либо Изая прав, и Шизуо стал ясновидящим, либо... а что «либо», он пока не придумал. Мало ли, вдруг с головой не в порядке. Думать об этом было как-то неприятно.  
Поразмыслив над тем, что происходит и, натянув нервы до предела, Шизуо раздраженно помотал головой, оделся и направился туда, где должны были проходить съемки ток-шоу. По пути он медленно и по крупицам воссоздал вчерашний день (приснилось ли ему это, он решил пока не думать). Осознание всех плюсов собственного положения пришло ровно в тот момент, когда среди кучи народа, толпящейся возле фургонов с эмблемой киностудии, он заметил того самого типа, который в прошлый раз едва не зарезал Каску.  
Шизуо постепенно и аккуратно приблизился к парню, резко схватил за шиворот, зажал рот рукой и уволок в ближайшую подворотню, где хорошенько приложил затылком о стену. Тот вытаращился на него полными ужаса глазами и начал извиваться, так что пришлось приложить его ещё раз. Когда незадачливый убийца безвольно осел на землю, Шизуо бесцеремонно обшарил его с ног до головы и забрал нож. Теперь он точно знал, что будет делать дальше. Оставалось только дождаться нужного момента.

― А теперь давайте поговорим с этими двумя! ― вдохновенно воскликнул Каска, будто гриб после дождя вырастая между парнем и девушкой. Судя по виду, оба они были старшеклассниками. Те, в свою очередь, удивленно уставились на него, будучи явно не готовыми к такому повороту событий. ― Вы откуда?  
― Мы местные... ― смущенно ответил парень. ― А что такое?  
― Звездный шанс для сладкой парочки! Мы ищем лучшую влюбленную пару Икебукуро! ― с готовностью ответил Каска.  
Шизуо издалека наблюдал за братом и его удивительными переменами. Разительное отличие между тем, как он играл перед публикой и тем, каким был в жизни, порой было прямо-таки фантастическим. В памяти всплыл эпизод в ванной отеля. Неужели Каске действительно необходимо делать подобные вещи, чтобы убедительно играть в кино...  
― Вы встречаетесь? — тем временем Каска продолжал мучить нечастную парочку.  
― Н-н-нет! ― провопил парнишка, отчаянно краснея.  
― О, Шизуо! ― послышался из-за спины знакомый голос. ― Ши-и-изу-у-у-о-о-о!!!  
Он даже не удивился, потому что уже давно ждал этих двойняшек. Просто сразу же развернулся, закрывая спиной разглагольствующего Каску, и нацелил все свое внимание на сестричек Орихара.  
― Давно не виделись, ― весело протараторила Маиру, едва подоспев. Курури механически повторила «Давно не виделись», уткнувшись в телефон, по которому, видимо, наблюдала за прямой трансляцией, а ее сестра тем временем уже продолжила тараторить:  
― Шизуо, не знаешь, где Юхей?  
А Курури плавно подхватила:  
― Он должен быть на съемках где-то в Икебукуро, но мы никак не можем его найти.  
― Слушай, а может, представишь нас ему? ― с энтузиазмом вопросила Маиру.  
― Представлю, если вы выкинете на помойку ухмылку своего братца вместе с его бездыханным телом, ― ответил Шизуо. Прямо как в прошлый раз.  
Маиру меж тем насупилась, изображая то ли усиленный мыслительный процесс, то ли мнимые муки совести, которые, впрочем, продолжались до неприличия недолго.  
― Если тебе нужен братец Изая, мы тебе его подарим, ― просияла она мгновение спустя.  
― Обойдусь, ― Шизуо хмыкнул и сцапал обеих двойняшек в охапку, пока Курури, как он уже знал, не догадалась, что место съемок прямо у нее перед носом.  
Однако же далеко уйти не удалось, потому что неугомонный тип, которого он обезоружил некоторое время назад, сдаваться не желал и, вооружившись какой-то ржавой заостренной штуковиной, упрямо полз к месту съемок.  
Мысленно выматерившись, Шизуо подвесил вопящих назойливых девчонок за капюшоны на первое, что попалось, и поспешил обратно. Успел он как раз вовремя — свихнувшийся парень уже вовсю размахивал железкой и орал что-то невразумительное.  
Сделав то, что должен был сделать, а именно, метнув в него рекламный стенд, Шизуо быстро ретировался, забрал двойняшек и направился дальше. Настроение стремительно падало. Выходит, даже если он знает, что будет, изменить это не так уж просто. А значит Каска...  
Закрыв сестер Изаи в первой же подходящей каморке, Шизуо глубоко затянулся сигаретой и принялся ждать звонка, который не заставил себя ждать.  
― Похоже, мои сестрички доставили тебе неприятностей, ― насмешливо сказал Орихара в трубку. ― А ты все так же близок со своим братом. Аж до отвращения.  
― Кончай валять дурака, ― раздраженно проговорил Шизуо и повернулся к проулку, из которого должен был появиться Изая. ― Выходи, ублюдок, я знаю, что ты там.  
На том конце провода воцарилось удивленное молчание. Затем послышались короткие гудки и Хейваджима увидел выступившего из темноты Орихару.  
― Какая чуйка. Хотя, что ещё ожидать от зверя, ― язвительно сказал он, остановившись в десятке метров. ― А как отважно ты запустил в того забулдыгу стендом!  
― Можешь не продолжать, ― закипая, сказал Шизуо. ― Я знаю, что это ты подбил его на это, что ты рассказал ему про расписание Каски и так далее.  
Изая снова изумленно замолчал на мгновение, даже перестал паскудно ухмыляться.  
Впрочем, быстро взял себя в руки и намеревался опять что-то сказать, но Хейваджима не дал ему этого сделать, выдрав с мясом дорожный знак и ринувшись в атаку. Все, что этот подонок говорил, он слышал ещё тогда, и повторный аудиосеанс ему был не нужен.  
Дальше все было так, как было до этого: в погоне за Изаей Шизуо умудрился привлечь к себе внимание телевизионщиков, Каска вдохновенно нес ахинею, возникшая из ниоткуда Безголовая Байкерша решила психануть и потопила всех в какой-то интересной субстанции.  
Все как обычно. Типичный выходной день в Икебукуро.

 

Спустя несколько часов Шизуо вместе с Томом, который, оказывается, все это время ошивался неподалеку, брели в какую-нибудь недорогую закусочную. Хейваджима был полон мрачных мыслей — все, что он пытался предотвратить, все равно случилось, значит...  
Притормозивший около них автомобиль и высунувшаяся оттуда задумчивая физиономия Каски только утвердили Шизуо в мысли о том, что последующие события он, во что бы то ни стало, должен изменить.

Каска, как и прежде, бессовестно молчал, тиская руль. Шизуо жевал незажженную сигарету и то и дело поглядывал на него, ломая голову над тем, как бы так невзначай сообщить, что в отель сегодня возвращаться не следует, чтобы его при этом не посчитали больным на голову.  
― Слушай, может, где-нибудь поужинаем? ― сказал он, когда до отеля оставалось всего ничего.  
― Хорошо, ― спокойно согласился Каска. ― Только заглянем в мой номер, переоденемся.  
― Успеется, ― упрямо заявил Шизуо. ― Тут неподалеку как раз есть неплохой ресторан, сворачивай на первом повороте, а то я голоден как волк, да и ты, наверное, тоже.  
Каска скосил на него слегка удивленный глаз, но молча повернул.  
― Может, хотя бы оставишь в машине жилетку? ― поинтересовался он, вылезая из машины.  
Шизуо оглядел себя. Отсутствие полагающейся пары пуговиц на жилетке было достаточно весомым аргументом. Он бы и сам был не прочь переодеться, да вот только Каску решил ни в коем случае не подпускать к отелю, а до дома добираться долго  
Со вздохом распрощавшись с утратившей товарный вид деталью одежды, он в компании брата зашел в ресторан, специально выбрал место поближе к окну и украдкой наблюдал за маячившим снаружи зданием гостиницы, пока Каска тщательно изучал меню.  
― Вы определились с заказом? ― вежливо поинтересовалась подоспевшая официантка.  
― Да, кесадилья с курицей, ― меланхолично сказал Каска.  
― А? Мне то же самое, ― отмахнулся Шизуо, попеременно косясь то на часы, то на отель. Пожар должен был начаться с минуты на минуту.  
― Ты же вроде говорил, что голоден, ― заметил Каска.  
― Ага, ужасно голоден, ― кивнул Шизуо.  
― И даже в меню не заглянул, ― с ледяным спокойствием парировал братец.  
Шизуо мысленно выматерился. Он так увлекся наблюдениями, что забыл об осторожности.  
― Ваша кесадилья, ― официантка проворно составила с подноса две тарелки и мисочки с соусом и стремительно удалилась, напоследок пожелав гостям приятного аппетита.  
Пока Шизуо разглядывал то, что заказал, Каска вооружился ножом и вилкой и принялся разделывать лепешку с самым непроницаемым лицом, на которое был способен.  
Шизуо уже собирался было последовать его примеру, когда заметил черное облако дыма прямо над гостиницей. Каска тоже его заметил, и, отправив первый кусочек в рот, прокомментировал:  
― По-моему, мой номер полыхает.  
― Не твой, этажом ниже, ― буркнул Шизуо, с остервенением уничтожая кесадилью.  
― Знать бы, что за тварь там ошивалась.  
Каска задумчиво повертел в руке вилку.  
― Тот факт, что ты потащил меня сюда, не дав заглянуть в отель, и отлично осведомлен о пожаре, мне принимать как должное?  
― Как должное, ― угрюмо повторил Шизуо.  
― Ладно, ― легко согласился тот. ― Кстати, скоро у меня начнутся очередные съемки. Буду играть парня, в которого влюблен его младший брат. Со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.  
Шизуо подавился и закашлялся. Он так надеялся, что Каска отложит этот разговор до лучших времен. По крайней мере, не станет разглагольствовать об этом в людном месте.  
Однако его, казалось, никто не услышал.  
― Какая неожиданность, ― прокашлявшись, ответил Хейваджима.  
― Да, эта роль несколько отличается от предыдущих. Однако у меня, кажется, будут проблемы с вживанием в образ. Я не очень хорошо себе представляю, как должен реагировать старший брат в таком положении.  
― Думаю, у тебя все будет отлично, ― подбодрил брата Шизуо, изо всех сил изображая полное неведенье.  
Каска на время замолк и занялся следующим куском кесадильи. Хейваджима-старший же сидел как на иголках, ожидая продолжения и втайне надеясь, что его не последует, однако надежды его пошли прахом уже через пару минут.  
― Я вообще хотел узнать, не согласишься ли ты помочь мне в подготовке к роли, ― пауза. ― И в воспроизведении интимных сцен, возможно, тоже.  
Шизуо сглотнул, чувствуя, что реакция на это заявление у него с прошлого раза осталась прежней. Что там Том про котят бормотал? А, глубоко вздохнуть и посчитать котят от одного до десяти, ага. Хейваджима, как и полагалось, глубоко вздохнул и принялся считать, стараясь в подробностях воспроизвести в памяти хвостатых, чтобы отвлечься от навязчивой идеи кинуть в брата чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
Сосчитав, он проговорил хрипло и глухо:  
― Думаю, нам стоит закрыть эту тему.  
Каска поднял на него изучающий взгляд.  
― Хорошо, ― согласился он сухо.  
Через полчаса Каска засобирался домой, мотивируя это тем, что завтра придется очень рано вставать для интервью.  
― Забросить тебя домой? ― спросил он, оказавшись снаружи.  
― Да нет, я пройдусь, ― ответил Шизуо, прикуривая.  
― Ну, как угодно. До встречи, ― пожав плечами, сказал актер и сел за руль.  
Оставшийся на улице Хейваджима в смешанных чувствах наблюдал за тем, как его брат завел мотор, аккуратно выехал с места парковки и поехал вдоль шоссе, постепенно разгоняясь. Казалось бы, нужно было вздохнуть с облегчением — сумел спасти его от опасности, подстерегающей в отеле, однако надоедливая зудящая мыслишка о том, что все ещё далеко не в порядке, настойчиво долбилась о стенки черепа и не давала покоя. Шизуо ещё даже толком не сумел сообразить, что конкретно его настораживает, когда со стороны, куда только что уехал Каска, раздался визг тормозов и оглушительный звук удара.  
Заподозрив неладное, Хейваджима что было духу понесся к месту аварии. Вокруг уже начал собираться народ: кто-то спешно набирал номер скорой помощи, кто-то пытался хоть как-то помочь пострадавшим. Заметив среди кучи искореженного металла, оставшегося от столкновения легковушки с рефрижератором, жалкие остатки от машины, принадлежавшей Каске, Шизуо в два прыжка оказался рядом и начал судорожно пытаться открыть то, что осталось от дверцы, и при этом не навредить и без того пострадавшему брату.  
Ханеджима был, в лучшем случае, без сознания. Голова его безвольно покоилась на руле, лицо закрывали пряди волос, из-под них густой темной струйкой текла кровь, образовавшая уже небольшую лужицу на сидении, а по неестественно топорщившейся окровавленной футболке можно было догадаться, что ребрам досталось больше всего.  
Выдрав преграду с мясом, Шизуо отбросил ее в сторону, как можно осторожнее подхватил Каску на руки и положил на носилки как раз вовремя подоспевшей бригаде скорой помощи.  
― Господин, пожалуйста, отойдите, ― протараторил нарисовавшийся рядом полицейский.  
― Пульс есть, но он похоже, уже впал в кому, ― сказал кому-то медсестра.  
Шизуо посмотрел на залитое кровью лицо брата, молча отошел в сторону и закурил, до боли сжав зубы. Его колотило мелкой дрожью. То ли от адреналина, то ли от отчаяния.  
Выходит, все его усилия были тщетны.  
Хейваджима закрыл глаза.

 

Открыв их снова, он сначала не поверил в реальность происходящего. Привычный тускло-белый потолок, голубоватые стены и лежит он, кажется, на своей кровати...  
Шизуо резко сел и огляделся: да, так и есть, он у себя дома. Но когда?..  
Хейваджима спрятал лицо в ладонях и неподвижно сидел так около минуты. Затем резко ударил кулаком по кровати и разразился долгим матерным монологом.  
Спустя полчаса, поуспокоившись и обдумав сложившуюся ситуацию, Шизуо решил, что нихрена он не ясновидящий, не яснослышащий и даже не жопойчующий. Правда, насчет того, что с ним происходит, ни одного предположения так и не выдвинул. Во всей этой ситуации радовало только то, что ничего страшного до сих пор не случилось, и у него есть ещё целый день, чтобы все исправить.  
Шизуо подхватил с тумбочки мобильник и живо отыскал ненавистный номер.  
― Изая, пошел нахуй, ― сказал он, когда длинные гудки прервались. ― Если ты сегодня покажешь свою рожу в Икебукуро, я тебе глаз на жопу натяну и выебу во все дыры. Впрочем, если не покажешь, тоже выебу, но попозже. Я ясно выражаюсь?  
― Это что, такое изящное признание в любви? ― озадаченно поинтересовался Орихара. ― Так ты извини, но я не по этой части, Шизулечка! Кстати, только собирался тебе позвонить и сообщить пренеприятнейшее известие...  
― Кстати, ещё сестер своих закрой куда-нибудь, ― перебил его Хейваджима и, подумав, добавил: ― А то моя угроза станет буквальной.  
Изая сухо хмыкнул.  
― Ты что, пьян? Или наркотой балуешься?  
― Хуже, ― Шизуо злорадно осклабился. ― И если ты все же отважишься сегодня показаться рядом с местом съемок, последствия тебе вряд ли понравятся.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он сбросил звонок, торопливо набрал смс Каске «Сегодня на съемках гляди в оба» и начал одеваться — предстояло встретиться с Селти. Возможно, она смогла бы хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию.  
Оказавшись перед ее дверью, Шизуо нажал на кнопку звонка. Внутри послышались торопливые шаги и, кажется, вопли Шинры, который, впрочем, в следующую секунду гостеприимно и крайне легкомысленно распахнул дверь и удивленно уставился на гостя, но затем широко улыбнулся.  
― Какая неожиданность! ― воскликнул он. ― Решил зайти на воскресный завтрак?  
― Вроде того, ― пробормотал Шизуо. ― Селти дома?  
― Хм, конечно, ― ответил нелегальный доктор и отступил в сторону, пропуская приятеля в квартиру.  
Селти сидела в зале и увлеченно что-то смотрела по телевизору. Мельком бросив взгляд на экран, Хейваджима увидел уже до тошноты знакомую ему картину: Каска допрашивал очередную влюбленную парочку.  
― «Решил зайти в гости?», ― спросила Селти, живо набрав сообщение на коммуникаторе.  
― Ага. По правде сказать, есть разговор, ― мрачно сказал Шизуо, опускаясь рядом с ней на диван.  
Безголовая Байкерша выжидающе уставилась бы на него, если б смогла.  
― Понимаешь ли... ― Хэйваджима тяжело вздохнул, с трудом подбирая слова. ― Я проживаю этот день уже в третий раз.  
― «Э? В смысле?», ― переспросила Селти.  
― В прямом, ― раздраженно буркнул Шизуо. ― Уже третий день подряд я просыпаюсь в своей кровати, мне звонит ублюдок Изая и говорит, что на Каску готовится покушение, я несусь к нему, с горем напополам разруливаю это дело, а потом... ― он опять вздохнул. ― Короче, конец дня каждый раз заканчивается несчастьем для моего брата.  
Первый раз он едва не сгорел в своем номере отеля, а второй раз столкнулся с рефрижератором. А итог один и тот же — кома.  
― «Хм... а ты не пробовал изменить ход событий?», ― подумав, спросила Селти.  
― А что я, по-твоему, сейчас делаю?! ― взвился Шизуо. ― Я, между прочим, сейчас вон там должен быть! ― Он ткнул пальцем в экран телевизора. ― Вон, видишь, тот придурок, которого только что уложил Каска, по идее, должен был отдыхать под моим рекламным стендом!  
― «А Каска это...»  
― Допрашивает всех подряд, ― нехотя пробурчал Хейваджима.  
― «То есть твой брат Ханеджима Юхей?», ― изумилась валькирия.  
― Ну да, а кто же ещё, ― ворчливо ответил парень, угрюмо разглядывая потолок.  
― «Врешь!»  
― Нисколько, ― вмешался возникший рядом Шинра с чашкой кофе в руках. ― А у Изаи, между прочим, две младшие сестры-двойняшки.  
― «Да ладно?», ― казалось, эта тема глубоко заинтересовала Селти.  
― Так может вернемся к моей проблеме? ― напомнил о себе Шизуо.  
― Это же день сурка! ― восторженно пропел Шинра. ― Да, я все слышал с кухни. В принципе, я в такие штуки не верю, но мало ли, во что я не верю, у меня вон на диване живое доказательство потусторонних сил сидит...  
Доказательство сложило руки на груди и, кажется, намеревалось оскорбиться.  
― Ладно, допустим, ― нехотя согласился Хейваджима. ― И что делать-то с ним?  
― Н-н-ну-у-у... ― промямлил Шинра уклончиво. ― Обычно герои фильмов должны понять какую-то свою ошибку или сделать что-то, чего требуют от них обстоятельства. В любом случае, пока ты не поймешь, что надо сделать и не сделаешь это, твое воскресенье будет продолжаться. Ну не прелесть ли?? ― Нелегальный доктор с восторгом в глазах сложил руки в замочек, однако тяжелый взгляд бывшего однокашника и подзатыльник от Селти вернули его с небес на землю.  
― «Прости, я толком даже не знаю, что тебе посоветовать, ― Селти виновато пожала плечами. ― Я знаю, что временная петля в этом мире имеет место быть, но, честно говоря, сталкиваюсь с ней впервые. А так как для меня это воскресенье первое...»  
― Эй, ребят, так вы что, серьезно? ― жалобно подал голос Шинра.  
Шизуо закатил глаза, а Селти возмущенно принялась что-то строчить, затем показала это своему сожителю, тот стушевался и, кажется, впал в прострацию.  
― Короче говоря, мне надо сделать что-то, чтобы это прекратилось, ― подытожил Шизуо, хмуря брови.  
― «Ну, это один из способов, ― ответила она. ― Впрочем, я где-то слышала, что духи могут подобным образом развлекаться. Особенно те, которые раньше были людьми. Если верить этой легенде, нужно поймать духа, который с тобой такое сотворил и добиться отмены его действий».  
Шизуо задумчиво почесал подбородок и покосился на притихшего Кишитани. Тот, судя по всему, пребывал то ли в глубокой задумчивости, то ли в ещё более глубоком шоке.  
― Ладно, мне пора, ― Хейваджима поднялся с дивана. ― Спасибо, ― он уже направился к выходу, но вдруг оглянулся и добавил: ― Ты бы сегодня не высовывалась из дома.  
― «Да я и не собиралась», ― заверила его Селти.  
Уже на выходе, перед тем, как захлопнуть за собой дверь, Шизуо краем уха уловил, как Шинра произнес укоризненно: «Ты никогда не рассказывала мне о духах».

Оказавшись на улице, Шизуо закурил и не спеша двинулся вдоль тротуара. Мысли роились в голове как осы в гнезде, перебивали одна другую и очень скоро вообще слились в одну невразумительную кашу. Парень тряхнул головой, силясь вернуть мозгам ясность. Как ни крути, а по всему выходило, что он должен сделать что-то, чего до этого не делал, и этим самым разорвать цепь повторяющихся событий. Шизуо остановился и мрачно уставился вдаль, выдыхая дым. Ноги сами принесли его к съемочной площадке, и при желании можно было даже разглядеть Каску, который компостировал мозги очередной парочке.  
Вывод напрашивался сам собой: можно было ехать в отель или ужинать в кафе, можно было кататься по городу или гулять по парку, итог все равно был один и тот же — едва они с Каской расставались, как тот попадал в беду. Выходит, дело именно в нем, и, по всей видимости, в его просьбе.  
Шизуо сжал зубы и смял в руке окурок от осознания этого факта.  
Шагающий по противоположной стороне улицы Изая оказался очень кстати, потому что Хейваджиме просто необходимо было дать волю гневу.

Шизуо молча брел рядом с Томом, пребывая в каком-то странном для себя меланхоличном настроении. Он уже даже не удивлялся тому, что все опять случилось так, как и было запланировано: их с Изаей игра в догонялки приобрела масштабный размах, Селти снова психанула и вляпалась в неприятности, а Каска вон уже смотрит на Шизуо задумчиво, приглашая поехать с ним. И Шизуо садится в автомобиль, захлопывает за собой дверцу, устраивается поудобнее. Он уже знает, что надо сделать сегодня.

― Заходи, ― сказал Каска, отворяя перед братом дверь номера.  
― Зачем ты меня сюда притащил? ― Шизуо сделал пару шагов и оказался внутри просторной гостиной.  
― Затем, что дома меня атакует толпа папарацци, ― буднично ответил Каска.  
Шизуо кивнул.  
Хейваджима-младший принялся сосредоточенно вытаскивать из карманов деньги, побрякушки, которые ему надавали поклонницы, телефон и ещё целую горку разностей.  
― Может, в душ? ― спросил он, покосившись на испорченную после драки с Изаей барменскую форму.  
Шизуо небрежно передернул плечами.  
― Душ так душ, я очень даже за.  
Каска как-то настороженно посмотрел на него и направился в ванную.  
― … Скоро у меня начнутся очередные съемки, ― говорил Каска уже в который раз, скрестив руки на груди. ― Буду играть парня, в которого влюблен его младший брат. Со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.  
Шизуо попытался изобразить удивление, но вышло, похоже, не очень.  
― Необычный для тебя жанр.  
― Ну, так уж вышло, ― Хейваджима-младший склонил голову набок, разглядывая его. ― Ты какой-то... странный сегодня.  
― Устал. Сегодня был долгий трудный день, ― Шизуо попытался улыбнуться. ― И что там с твоими съемками?  
― Да ничего особенного. Правда, мне кажется, что я не очень понимаю, как играть свою роль. Хотел узнать, не согласишься ли ты помочь мне в подготовке, ― ровным голосом ответил Каска и, помешкав, добавил: ― И в воспроизведении интимных сцен, возможно, тоже.  
Шизуо почесал затылок, молча встал, накинул халат и повернулся к брату.  
― Тебе бы тоже не помешал холодный душ. После него и поговорим, ― с этими словами он прикрыл за собой дверь в ванную комнату и направился к выходу. Нужно было срочно навестить тринадцатый этаж и бар.  
Дождавшись, пока Каска включит воду, Шизуо пулей выскочил за дверь, спустился по лестнице на этаж ниже и принялся обшаривать коридор в поисках того, от чего мог случиться пожар. Так и не найдя, к чему бы придраться, он сердито сдвинул брови. Должно быть, зачинщик безобразия притаился в одном из номеров, и это весьма усложняло дело.  
Хейваджима медленно прошелся туда-сюда по коридору, принюхиваясь, однако ничего необычного разведать так и не сумел.  
Уже практически потеряв надежду, он хотел было спуститься вниз и выполнить вторую часть своего плана, когда услышал короткий громкий вопль, раздавшийся из одного номеров.  
Вышибая ногой дверь, Шизуо уже вознамерился было хорошенько приложить незадачливого пиромана чем-нибудь тяжелым типа кресла или хотя бы какой-нибудь статуэтки, однако представившаяся картина повергала в легкое недоумение.  
Лысеющий мужчина средних лет в нижнем белье прыгал с одного кресла на другое и вопил что-то невразумительное, вроде: «Петарда, петарда!». Огонь, однако, уже активно расползался по комнате, языками пламени беспощадно пожирая мебель, настенные картины и все, что попадалось на пути.  
Шизуо не стал заморачиваться, стянул ещё нетронутую накидку с дивана и принялся носиться по комнате, пытаясь затушить набирающее силу пламя.  
Мужик, обнаружив у себя в номере постороннего, перестал орать, остановился и с некоторым любопытством воззрел на пришельца.  
― Чего вытаращился?! – рявкнул на него Шизуо. ― Тащи огнетушитель, быстраблядь!  
Тот опомнился и выскочил из номера, снова принимаясь голосить во все горло. Хэйваджима твердо для себя решил, что после просто обязан задушить его или хотя бы выкинуть из окна.  
Однако крики постояльца привлекли внимание, и через несколько секунд в номер ворвалось трое служащих с огнетушителями, которые резво принялись разбрызгивать вокруг белую пену, не преминув хорошенько полить и самого Шизуо.  
Когда все было кончено, а злой и «потушенный» за компанию с номером Хейваджима уже собирался было свалить, его остановил тот самый мужчина – постоялец.  
― Извините меня за причиненные неудобства, ― сказал он очень вежливо. – И спасибо вам огромное.  
Шизуо угрюмо кивнул. Бить того, кто так вежливо разговаривает, стало вдруг неудобно.  
― Что это было? ― спросил он.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
― Мне в окно залетело что-то горящее. То ли петарда, то ли фейерверк. Хотя, как это мог быть фейерверк, ведь в центре города запрещено… ― он не договорил, принявшись чесать затылок, и смущено засмеялся. ― Позвольте угостить вас выпивкой.  
Шизуо одарил его скептическим взглядом, но молча кивнул. В конце концов, надраться – было второй частью его плана. 

Спустя полтора часа Шизуо в обнимку с мужиком, который оказался журналистом и прибыл в Токио из Осаки по работе, выпали из лифта на злосчастном тринадцатом этаже, тепло попрощались, после чего Хейваджима продолжил свое восхождение дальше.  
Открыв дверь плечом, он обнаружил, что свет практически везде уже погашен, за исключением слабо мерцающего ночника на стене. Должно быть, Каска решил, что братец благополучно смылся, и улегся спать.  
Шизуо неслышно закрыл за собою дверь и оперся на нее спиной. Хмель ещё не выветрился, а в теле чувствовалась легкая слабость. Соблазн развернуться и уйти был крайне велик, но Хэйваджима сдержал себя ― возможно, то, на что он, наконец, отважился, и было ключевым моментом, из-за которого все повторяется снова и снова. Если это так, то лучше разрубить этот гордиев узел сейчас и не тянуть кота за хвост.  
Он неслышно пробрался в спальню и сразу же увидел братца, который мирно посапывал, уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
Шизуо сел рядом и посмотрел на него. Тот даже спал с извечным непроницаемым выражением лица, хотя без вампирского грима казался куда менее неприступным и даже несколько уязвимым.  
― Уже в который раз я проживаю этот день, но мне впервые пришло в голову напиться, ― сказал он зачем-то. ― А ты как ни в чем не бывало из раза в раз предлагаешь такое, что мне хочется к чертям собачьим разнести половину города.  
― Что за чушь? Да и я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю, ― сонно ответил Каска, затем перевернулся на спину.  
― Ну да, ты ― нет, ― Шизуо хрипло хохотнул. ― Но знаешь, если я этого не сделаю, ты, скорее всего, умрешь.  
Каска приоткрыл глаза и слегка удивленно вздернул бровь.  
― Уж поверь, я совершенно точно переживу твой отказ.  
Шизуо лишь отрицательно помотал головой и стянул с него одеяло.  
― Я абсолютно не понимаю хода твоих мыслей, ― с нотками укоризны проговорил Каска и сел, спуская ноги.  
― Просто прими как должное, и хватит об этом, ― с раздражением ответил Шизуо, начиная терять терпение.  
Каска на мгновение замолк, потом сполз на пол, сел напротив и развел его колени в стороны.  
― Т-ты что собрался делать?! – оторопев, спросил Шизуо.  
― Ну, ты ведь явно не принадлежишь к числу тех, кто заводится от одного моего вида, ― меланхолично сказал Каска, расправляясь с завязками халата. Распахнув его, он механически потянулся к паху сидящего перед ним парня и извлек наружу вялый член. Лицо его сделалось на миг задумчивым, в то время как Шизуо весь напрягся, разрываясь между стыдом и смутным чувством предвкушения.  
― Расслабься, ты не даешь мне сосредоточиться, ― велел Ханеджима, мягко оглаживая головку.  
― Черт бы тебя побрал, сосредоточиться он не может, ― язвительно пробурчал Шизуо, но все же глубоко вздохнул и попытался расслабить мышцы, а потом и вообще закрыл глаза.  
Каска крепче обхватил ствол и начал ласкать его рукой, пока тот не пришел в полувозбужденное состояние. Следом он неуверенно коснулся головки губами, лизнул кончиком языка, вынудив Шизуо рвано выдохнуть, и немного неловко взял член в рот целиком, отчего-то прижмурив один глаз. Погладил прохладными пальцами внутреннюю сторону бедра, подался назад, а затем снова вобрал его весь, но уже увереннее, отчего Шизуо сжал зубы, дабы не застонать. Освоившись, Каска настойчиво развел его колени шире и активно заскользил вверх-вниз по всей длине, заставляя брата невольно подаваться бедрами навстречу, судорожно комкая простынь.  
О чем в тот момент думал Каска, да и думал ли о чем-либо вообще, Шизуо не знал, а после того, как давление в области паха начало стремительно расти, все мысли куда-то делись, уступив место клубку чувств, из тесно перепутавшихся между собой возбуждения, стыда и смутного отвращения к себе.  
Меж тем Каска вдруг остановился и выпустил член изо рта, окинул его оценивающим взглядом и поднялся с колен.  
Шизуо открыл глаза и вопросительно посмотрел, и тут же понял, что будет дальше, увидев, как он потянул за завязки и позволил просторным пижамным штанам слететь вниз. Оказавшись совершенно раздетым, Каска как ни в чем не бывало перешагнул через них и подошел к туалетному столику, на котором покоилась целая гора различных бутылочек с загадочным содержимым предположительно косметического назначения.  
― Думаю, это подойдет, ― сказал он, подхватив одну из баночек.  
Шизуо сглотнул. Давление внизу живота было почти мучительным, и когда Каска заставил его лечь на спину, а сам расположился рядом и снова занялся членом, щедро смазывая его чем-то скользким и прохладным, желание уже практически затмило собой и отвращение, и все остальное.  
Закончив с Шизуо, Каска уселся на него сверху, зачерпнул той же смазки и принялся подготавливаться, неспешно растягивая себя пальцами.  
Эти мгновения казались Шизуо вечностью, и он с трудом удерживался, чтобы не разразиться долгим нецензурным монологом, кусая губы и то и дело наблюдая за его манипуляциями, которые, к слову сказать, возбуждали ничуть не меньше его языка, но об этом было решено подумать позже, потому как Каска, наконец, закончил и аккуратно коснулся напряженного члена, направляя его в себя.  
― К черту, ― прошипел сквозь зубы Шизуо. Прикосновения стали последней каплей, и он обхватил сидящего на нем Каску за бедра, опрокинул на кровать и навис сверху, толкнулся вперед и плавно вошел сразу на половину, шумно выдохнул.  
Каска дернулся, но не отстранился, напротив, обхватил Шизуо руками, прижался плотнее и выгнулся, позволяя члену проникнуть в него целиком.  
Внутри было жарко и тесно, и Хейваджима-старший уткнулся носом Каске в шею, ощутив на коже всё ещё влажноватые пряди волос. Он двинул бедрами и вошел до основания, почувствовав, как ствол сразу же сжало плотное кольцо мышц. Тело под ним сильно напряглось, но сам Каска не издал ни звука, хотя ему, должно быть, было несладко.  
Подумав об этом, Шизуо легонько коснулся его члена и погладил, уловив краем уха едва различимый всхлип, и не спеша задвигался, совершая размеренные глубокие толчки, попутно в такт своим движениям лаская Каску  
Когда член в руке Шизуо увеличился и затвердел, Ханеджима задрожал и начал сдавленно постанывать, вцепившись ему в плечо.  
Хейваджима до боли стиснул зубы, ритм его движений сбился, став рваным, а толчки — быстрее и жестче. Он глухо зарычал, чувствуя болезненно-сладкую пульсацию, и дал себе волю, резко вбиваясь в податливое тело.  
Каска обхватил его ногами и бедрами активно подавался навстречу, постанывая громко и протяжно, так, что пробирало до костей. Разрядка наступила всего пару мгновений спустя: Шизуо хрипло вскрикнул, сделал ещё несколько неглубоких движений, пока не излился полностью, за ним последовал и Каска, дошедший до финала немногим позже.  
Шизуо откинулся рядом с ним на кровать, часто и шумно дыша, но стараясь не смотреть на брата. Отвращение к себе снова обрушилось на него водопадом, и деться от него никуда не удавалось.  
Он закрыл глаза, стараясь отогнать навязчивые противные мысли, и, наверное, заснул.

Проснувшись, Шизуо сначала не поверил тому, что увидел. Он точно помнил, что был в номере Каски, но теперь лицезрел лишь тускло-белый потолок собственной спальни.  
Осознание того, что все надежды пошли крахом, доходило медленно и как бы нехотя.  
А когда, наконец, дошло, из окна полетела настольная лампа, сопровождаемая разъяренными воплями и отборными матами.  
Спустя минут пятнадцать Хейваджима нарезал круги по комнате и нервно теребил подбородок. По всему выходило, что где-то в его расчетах закралась ошибка, и Каска — не ключ к решению этой проблемы. Хотя он вчера все же остался невредим... Выходит, чтобы с ним не случалось несчастий, Шизуо непременно должен всю вторую половину дня держать его при себе, а значит...  
Он сильно тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от воспоминаний о минувшей ночи.  
Теперь он не мог сказать точно, как относится и к себе, и к брату, а потому думать на эту тему было крайне неприятно. Кошмарнее всего был, конечно, тот факт, что нельзя было сказать, будто ему совсем не понравилось...  
Раздавшийся в тишине телефонный звонок вырвал его из раздумий. Сообразив, что это никто иной, как Изая, Шизуо с кислой миной нажал на «Отбой» и принялся прокручивать всю историю сначала.  
В любом случае, за основу следовало бы брать первое воскресенье из этого цикла пережитых им воскресений. Шизуо напрягся, стараясь в деталях припомнить тот день. Утро было самое что ни на есть обычное, а дальше, после встречи с Каской, все пошло наперекосяк: ссора, пожар, да ещё и эта бабка... Хейваджима встал как громом пораженный.  
Что там говорила Селти насчет дня сурка? Или это Шинра говорил... впрочем, какая разница, кто. Спешно одевшись, Шизуо вылетел на улицу и понесся прямиком в неприметную лавочку эзотерических вещиц, мимо которой частенько проходил, направляясь на работу или возвращаясь домой.  
Хозяйка магазина, неприметная женщина средних лет, посмотрела на влетевшего как вихрь Шизуо полными удивления глазами и даже забыла сказать «Добро пожаловать». Хотя, может, она себя этим никогда и не обременяла.  
― Призраки, ― выпалил Хэйваджима. ― Призраки, духи, подобная нечисть всякая, как достать?  
― Вас интересует какой-то определенный дух? ― флегматично поинтересовалась продавщица.  
― Определенный, да.  
― И который же?  
― А-а-аэ-э-эм.... ― Шизуо задумался. ― Не знаю. Бабка в кимоно, ничего особенного. Я вообще не уверен, что она дух, а не сумасшедшая какая-нибудь.  
Женщина, однако, уже не слушала его, активно роясь в бесконечных ящичках и коробках и что-то бурча себе под нос.  
Наконец, она выудила со дна одного из сундучков невзрачную желтоватую штуковину на веревке и протянула Шизуо.  
― Это что? ― спросил он с подозрением.  
― Надень на шею или намотай на руку, и не оставляй нигде до тех пор, пока твой признак к тебе не придет, ― заявила хозяйка.  
― А это подействует? ― скептически поинтересовался Хэйваджима.  
― Если не подействует, можете считать эту безделушку подарком, ― продавщица как-то странно хихикнула и направилась к двери, чтобы проводить клиента к выходу.

Шизуо с трудом дождался, когда вся запланированная программа на сегодня закончится, и с нетерпением топтался на тротуаре, ожидая Каску, который, впрочем, не заставил себя ждать.  
― Может, перекусим? ― спросил он, едва усевшись на пассажирское сиденье.  
Каска вопросительно покосился на него.  
― Я не против. Только сначала заедем ко мне в номер, переоденемся.  
― Хорошо, ― покладисто согласился Хейваджима.  
Одно и то же в который уже раз нестерпимо раздражало, но он отчего-то пребывал в приподнятом расположении духа.  
После гостиницы они с Каской, как и предполагалось, навестили тот самый ресторан, в котором бывали пару воскресений назад.  
― Скоро у меня начнутся очередные съемки, ― сказал Каска опять. ― Буду играть парня, в которого влюблен его младший брат. Со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.  
― Давай обговорим это позже, ― предложил Шизуо, посматривая на часы. ― Идем.  
― Куда?..  
― Увидишь.

В сквере, как и в прошлый раз, было темно и безлюдно.  
Шизуо быстро шагал вперед, к тому месту, где тогда видел ту бабку, а Каска пытался успеть следом, но вопросов пока не задавал.  
― Кажется, здесь... ― сказал Шизуо, остановившись и оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Бабульки, однако, видно не было.  
― Эй, бабка, выходи, чтоб тебя черти взяли! ― проорал Хейваджима во всю глотку.  
― Ты часом не рехнулся? ― поинтересовался только что подошедший Каска.  
― Почти, ― честно признался Шизуо.  
― Ну, хотя бы честно, ― развел руками актер.  
Минуты текли медленно, будто через силу, а Шизуо все продолжал вопить, однако бабки на горизонте видно не было, и это было плохо. Хорошая новость заключалась, как ни странно, в этом же. Её не было, а значит, она вполне могла быть причиной всего, что случилось.  
― По-моему, Изаи здесь нет, ― вяло проговорил Каска, безучастно ошиваясь рядом.  
― Изая? Да какой Изая?! ― возмутился было Шизуо, но тут же осекся. Сказать брату «Я зову призрака, который заставил меня проживать один и тот же день снова и снова», было куда менее разумным вариантом, поэтому он просто пробурчал: ― Ну да, Изая...  
Каска вдруг остановился и замер, безразлично глядя в одну точку.  
― Эй, ― Шизуо протянул было руку, чтобы потрясти внезапно впавшего в коматоз брата, однако не стал этого делать, заметив, что творится вокруг: абсолютная, ничем не нарушаемая тишина, запечатленные при дуновении ветра деревья, и даже бумажка, которую гнало вдоль тротуара, встала на ребро и так и осталась стоять, а свет фонарей вдруг стал напоминать игрушечный или нарисованный желтым мелком на асфальте.  
― Долго же до тебя доходило, ― добродушно сказала та сама бабулька, появляясь откуда-то из темноты. ― Я уж думала, придется тебе прожить ещё два-три воскресенья.  
― Зачем ты это устроила? ― угрожающе спросил Шизуо.  
― Зачем? ― старуха, казалось, удивилась такому вопросу. ― Милый мой, я на этом месте живу уже лет пятьсот, как ты думаешь, зачем я так с тобой поступила?  
― Э... ― Шизуо почесал затылок и предположил: ― Потому что тебе заняться больше нечем?  
― Разумеется, ― удовлетворенно кивнул призрак.  
― Стой, так выходит... ― Хейваджима сначала не поверил, что его предположение оказалось верным, а когда сообразил, что это так, снова разозлился. ― Это у тебя развлечение такое?! ― Он схватился за ближайшую скамейку и попытался оторвать ее от земли, но... ничего не вышло.  
― Не трудись, здесь ничто не сдвинется с места, пока я не захочу, ― радостно сообщила бабка и рассмеялась, прикрывая рот ладошкой. ― И твой брат, кстати, тоже.  
― Мерзкая старушенция, ― дрожа от ярости, сквозь зубы процедил Шизуо.  
― Ну, не такая уж и мерзкая, ― слегка обиженно ответила та. ― Я, между прочим, собиралась даровать тебе свободу, а ты меня бессовестно оскорбляешь, ― потом она, казалось, задумалась и добавила: ― За это тебе придется выбрать, какое из воскресений, за исключением этого, ты оставишь. Прожить ещё одно ты уже не сможешь. И да, принимая решение, знай: в одном случае твой брат погибнет, в другом — выживет, а в третьем, твоем самом нелюбимом варианте, он останется невредим, ― она замолкла и с интересом воззрилась на него.  
― Так, значит, ты не скажешь мне, в каком из дней Каска выживет, ― невесело ухмыльнувшись, спросил Шизуо.  
― Разумеется, нет, ― просто ответила бабка, разведя руками.  
Шизуо замолк. Впрочем, думать было особо не над чем: брать кота в мешке было слишком рискованно, ведь речь шла о том, останется ли Каска жить или умрет из-за его, Шизуо, невезучести.  
― Третий, ― сказал он глухо. ― Третий вариант.  
― О, вот и отлично! ― старуха хлопнула в ладоши. ― Очень мудрый ответ. Что же, я сдерживаю свое слово и отпускаю тебя, хотя ты был довольно скучным и предсказуемым.  
― Эй, а ты случайно не какая-нибудь там прабабка Изаи? ― спросил Шизуо, подозрительно прищурившись.  
― Кого? ― удивилась она, начиная понемногу таять.  
― Да нет, никого.  
― Кстати, ― снова подала голос полупрозрачная ведьма, уже исчезнув почти наполовину. ― Ты выбрал очень веселый вариант. Просто знай, что в будущем ты переспишь со своим братом не раз, не два и даже не три, ― она хихикнула и совсем исчезла, оставив Шизуо наедине с воцарившимся в душе смятением.  
― Может, пойдем отсюда? ― вопросил Каска.  
Шизуо резко оглянулся и увидел живого и здорового брата, который пялился на него с неизменно непроницаемым выражением лица.  
«Что же, посмотрим», ― подумал он, улыбнулся и кивнул, прикуривая сигарету.  
― Идем.


End file.
